True Friendship has no Distance
by Chipapa
Summary: Hinata mengalami lumpuh. Untuk menyembuhkan penyakit parahnya itu dia harus pergi ke Amerika dan meninggalkan Kiba,sahabatnya. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?. Akankah Hinata kembali untuk bertemu KIba?.


**True Friendship has no Distance**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama FOREVER!**

**Pair: KibaHina**

**Characters: Kiba,Hinata,Neji,Hiashi,Bunda Hinata,dll.**

**Warning: Gaje,OOC(maybe),alur kependekan.**

**NB: Disini mereka semua masih 9 tahun.**

Kiba: "Aaaahhhh….. tidak dibikin OOC."

Hinata: "Me-memangnya kenapa Kiba-kun?."

Kiba: "Hinata-sama,nih author kan kalo bikin cerita selalu sadis."

Chipa: "Apa lu kata? Awas ya lu."

Kiba: "Hiya…. Ayo Akamaru kita serang…"

Akamaru: *geleng-geleng*

Chipa: "Muahahahahah Akamaru sudah milik aku… muahahahahah." *ketawa setan*

Kiba: "Akamaru….. apa salahku?..." *nangis gaje*

Chipa: "Peace…" *peace*

Kiba: "Oke,kali ini gue ampunin."

Hinata: "Gitu dong Kiba-kun baik."

Kiba: "Heheheh…."

Chipa: "Nih,Akamaru gue balikin."

Kiba: "Akamaru….Ayo kita beraksi!."

Chipa: "AAA! Kenapa gue sasarannya!." *digigit Akamaru*

Kiba: "Oke,readers mumpung author digigit Akamaru,mulai aja ceritanya."

**-000-**

Namaku Kiba Inuzuka. Aku berasal dari Klan Inuzuka. Klan Inuzuka mengandalkan anjing. Aku pun mempunyai anjing,Akamaru namanya. Kakakku,Hana Inuzuka mempunyai tiga anjing mereka semua kakak-beradik.

Aku mempunyai dua sahabat dekat. Mereka adalah Hinata Hyuuga dan Shino Aburame. Aku terlibat kisah percintaan antara aku dengan Hinata. Aku menyukai Hinata. Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat sempurna. Dari dalam maupun luar. Dia sangatlah cantik,selain itu dia pun baik hati. Sejak aku kecil,Shino selalu membantu aku untuk mendekatinya. Tapi entah mengapa setiap aku mencoba mendekat dengannya pasti hatiku berdebar-debar.

Sekarang aku sedang bersama teman-temanku. Aku sedang bermain _petak umpet_. Kami semua pun ber-hompipah.

"Hompipah ala yum gambreng."

"Yah….. aku kalah." Keluhku.

"Kiba-kun,cari markas untuk jaga." Kata Hinata.

"Aku akan jaga disitu." Kataku sambil menunjukkan sebuah pohon yang besar.

Kami pun mulai bermain. Aku menghitung sampai tiga puluh. Yang lain pun mulai mencari tempat untuk mengumpat.

"Tiga puluh."

"Dimanapun kalian,aku mencari kalian."

Aku pun mulai mencari yang lain. Aku melihat Hinata didekat jurang,aku pun kaget melihatnya. Aku pun menolongnya.

"Hinata-sama,jangan terlalu dekat."

"I-iya,Kiba-kun."

"Awas,Hinata-sama."

Hinata jatuh ke jurang yang tak terlalu dalam itu. Aku pun berniat membantunya tapi aku piker itu sudah terlambat. Aku pun berteriak mencari bantuan.

"Tolong!,Neji Nii-san." Teriakku pada Neji Nii-san.

Neji pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia tentu saja kaget melihatnya. Akhirnya,dia mebantu Kiba.

"Hinata-sama,tahan!." Teriak Neji.

"Neji Nii-san….. aku takut." Kata Hinata.

"Kamu pasti bisa." Kataku.

"Sedikit lagi Hinata-sama." Teriak Neji.

Hinata pingsan saat itu juga,tapi dia terselmatkan. Aku pun minta maaf pada Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-sama."

Hinata dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ayah dan Bundanya pun ikut. Aku meminta maaf pada orangtuanya.

"Paman,Bibi maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah,kamu tidak bersalah."

"Hinata hampir terjatuh di jurang,semuanya salahku."

"Sudahlah,tapi kau adalah anak yang baik hati. Walaupun begitu kau yang pertama menolong Hinata."

Suster keluar dari ruangan Hinata.

"Hinata…..lumpuh….."

"Apa?..."

Diriku seperti tidak percaya semua ini. Hanya karenaku Hinata harus merasakan lumpuh dikakinya. Aku melihat paman dan bibi,mereka semua menangis. Neji pun terlihat menangis. Mata lavender mereka mengeluarkan air mata tersendiri.

"Paman,bibi….."

"Iya Kiba."

"Walaupun Hinata lumpuh dia adalah anak yang baik,dia sahabatku yang baik."

"Kami tahu itu semua Kiba. Hinata memang anak yang baik."

Kami pun memasuki ruangan Hinata.

"Hinata,ayah harap kamu mau menerima semuanya."

"Apa maksud ayah?."

"Paman,jika paman tidak sanggup memberitahu semuanya biar aku saja."

"Kiba,kamu anak yang baik tapi paman tak sanggup melihat kenyataan yang pahit."

"Aku bersedia membicarakannya dengan Hinata."

"Ada apa Kiba-kun?."

"Hinata-sama,maaf jika kamu tak sanggup menerima semua ini."

"Apa yang kamu maksud Kiba-kun?."

"Hinata-sama kamu-kamu….. lumpuh….."

"Ki-kiba-kun? Apa maksud Kiba-kun tadi?."

"Kamu benar-benar lumpuh."

"Kiba-kun…"

Hinata memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku tak percaya ini semua terjadi. Tiba-tiba,seorang suster masuk.

"Jika mau Hinata sembuh,dia harus pergi ke Amerika."

Semuapun terdiam tak percaya akan keadaan Hinata.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Okay Chipa bakal cepet update. Tapi Chipa mau nyelesain yang lain dulu ya….

Mind to RnR?

Add my FaceBook Syifa Khaista Khairunnisa. Kao mau add bilang dulu ya..

Bye. See you Later!.


End file.
